


Six Feet Under (and counting)

by Xx_SakuraKitster_xX



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Additional Tags to Be Added, Alice is just slightly misunderstood, Angst, Bendy is a prick, Bendy stop being an ass, Boris you sweet little puppy, F/M, Fluff, bad Suzie, bendy is like a mix between a dog and a cat, drippy boi, he attacc, he can't understand his own feelings, he licc, he protecc, hopelessness, inky boi, no bendy thATS NOT A TOY, oh wow a cuddly demon, protect the puppy, suzie is a cunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_SakuraKitster_xX/pseuds/Xx_SakuraKitster_xX
Summary: After receiving a letter sent from a man named Joey drew, addressed to your deceased uncle Henry, you decide to pay the place a visit.Hilarity, hijinks, lowjinks, angst, and fluff follow.(Better summary when the story is more developed)





	Six Feet Under (and counting)

**Author's Note:**

> First undertale, now bendy? Now we're talking, eh? Lol. 
> 
> If you like undertale and sans, check out my sans x reader (Spooked) if you haven't already. It's more developed
> 
> And, I'm working on ANOTHER story soon, so, look out for that. Its a surprise ;)
> 
> Also, there will be more chapters, I just can't change it from 1/1 untili have another chapter down

This is the moment your life went to shit. You should've never opened your mailbox. You should've never follows those instructions. Hell, you probably should have never even gotten out of bed that day. Now here you are, standing in front of a mother fucking dissected body of what looks to be a cartoon turned into a reality.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earlier that morning, you woke up earlier than you preferred to on your day off. You tried going back to sleep, but you'd had no luck and got up to grab some coffee for the morning. As it brewed, you got your mail form your mailbox and brought it inside. It seemed normal at first, with it consisting mostly of bills and junk mail, before you came across a letter. One reason it was strange was the fact that no one sends letters anymore, with there being email and texting. Another reason was that the envelope was covered in ink splatters. But, what really got you, was the fact it had been addressed to your uncle Henry, who had died a few years back in a plane crash when he was running from…. _something_. No one knew what exactly what it was he was running away from. You figured the reason they'd send it to you instead is because you live the closest to the place it was sent from. And even then, it was still about three cities away.

You had eaten your breakfast and pondered over the letter. The person who sent it was named Joew Drew, a name that you remember Uncle Henry talking about when you were younger, but you couldn't remember what kind of relationship they had. He wanted to see Henry, it seemed, but you infer from the fact he sent a letter to your dead relative means he doesn't know about your said relatives death. Maybe you should go up to the studio and break the news to the poor old man. I mean, it'll give you something to do today, and he's an old friend of uncle Henry, so what could possibly be the harm in going?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took over four hours to drive to the studio, not counting the time you took to stop for a burger, and by the time you finally pulled into the parking lot, you were pretty tired. You're standing in front if the studio, looking at it, wondering if this is really the place old Joey is hanging out. It's a sad little building, with the outside wood covered in mold and ivy, and you don't see any windows. The building seems to be slightly slanted as well, and you're confused as to how the ceiling hasn't fallen in yet, given the obvious water damage. You walk gingerly and carefully up the stairs to the door, trying not to fall through the rotten wood. You can see the places where termites have eaten at the wood. Once you reach the small porch, you grab the rusted metal, cringing at how it scratches your skin, and give it an experimental twist.

It swings right open, surprisingly. And, even more surprising, the hallway in front of you looks well taken care of. You step inside, testing your weight with one foot, making sure the floor won't break, before putting your entire weight down. Moving farther down the hallway, you notice that the place seems to have power, as you can see a projector running in the next room. You turn and looks at the posters on the wall ' _boris in sheep's song_ '. Oh, you remember this show from when you were a little girl. You had loved the show, and we're absolutely devestated when it ended, but over time…you'd forgotten about it, for the most part. More cartoons soon took over, and then they were introduced in color, so the charming little dancing demon and his pals had soon become obsolete. Now, here you are, in the studio these characters were created.

You sigh softly, and decide maybe you should leave. This place - _though it seems to be still somewhat in use, if the power being on means anything_ \- is now like a grave. It's okay to remember, but it's not right to mess with, and should be treated with respect. Joey must have accidentally given you the wrong address. When you turn back to the door, you see that it's been closed. You could have sworn you left it open, but maybe it was a draft that happened to close it. Only, when you try to open it, the door seems to be stuck, and you can't get it open no matter how hard you try. ' _Maybe I can find a window in the back of the building_ ', you hope, before continuing onward. The projector is playing an old bendy cartoon, though you can't remember the name, but you do remember it used to be one of your favorite episodes. You go down the hallway to your left first.

The hallway leads to what seems to be the area where the animators worked, and smells heavily of ink and paper. Actually, the whole place seems to reek of ink, but it's stronger in here. You can feel all of the emotions that were felt here, such as the joy, the humor, and the insperation that the animators shares together. But you can also feel heavy resentment and despair, which you find unusual. Most of the desks have unfinished animations on them, and are pretty cluttered, as if everyone suddenly left in a hurry, which seems pretty strange. Oh, there's also what seems to be a bathroom with a bendy cutout right by the toilet, and the room itself has no door, in which caused you to curse a "what the fuck" out loud.

You decide to continue exploring/searching for an exit.

-itty bitty timeskip because I'm not typing all that shit on my shitty phone-

After hallways filled with creppy messages written with ink on their walls, what seemed to be a viewing room with a weird machine that had a lever, some tape recordings, and some locked doors, you finally find an archway. And that leads to where you are now.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

You're horrified and disgusted, and your brain can't seem to process the dead Boris in front of you. How was he alive in the first place? Who would do that too him? _Why_ would they do this to him. You tried to get him off of the table, but the restraints we're far to Strong. Your efforts fruitless, you decide to continue on. That seemed to be all you _could_ do.

**Author's Note:**

> I know joeys not doesnt have a specific address and all, but it's been changed for plot convenience 
> 
> Other things will also be changed in the future, yet again, for plot convenience.


End file.
